Love at first sight
by vampire.shadowsforever
Summary: Anya wants a family. She meets Laddie on her first night there. The boys want her but can they save her from being pried back into the light? Or can Anya let her heart and soul be theirs, forever?


Authors note: I do not own Lost Boys or any of the characters but I do own Anya whom I made. Please excuse my bad spelling on anything in the story I miss spell a lot when I'm excited. I will try not to... no promises I really am excited. I also don't know if I'm the best kind of writer but I am trying so please don't be harsh and please give me some poiters or advice. THANK YOU!

Lost Boys: A Different Story

Prologue: Love is eternal when you find it with your true othe half. As I grew up my life went against that saying as if it was the worst thing possible to ever imagine ever working out. I saw it in my birth mother and father, my father and step mother, and now we leave our home to the strange coasts of Santa Carla California. Miles and miles away from the warm comfort of Pheonix. I can't say I was too happy but to be away from dad I was very happy Lucy (mom) had gained custody. My half- brothers Micheal and Sam were complaining all the way here not caring how hard this was for our mother. For the three hundredth time both asked why we had to leave as I sighed stareing out the window seeing the city not far from the beach.  
The sign as friendly enough in the front but looking back I saw "Murder Capitol of the World" spray painted on the back. I looked forward at the road again my face scrunching slightly in confusion. Mom said that this town was known for the runaways and drifters but not murders she wouldn't have probaly told me any way. I shook my head slightly looking back out as we entered town it was probably some stupid kids who did it anyway. Then we stopped for gas and the faces on the Missing flyers seemed to jump out at me. This wasn't going to be easy.  
Grandpa played dead when we got there as walked passed him and mom laughing to go pick a room. His house was pretty big and one room was high near the attic and secluded I chose this one happily realizing it was just as big as the master bedroom if not bigger. I unpacked all that i could before changeing knowing mom she would be looking for a job as soon as possible as to not inconvience Grandpa. I pulled on some black jeans, a bedazzled sequined dark blue off the shoulder shirt, and put on some simple white tennie shoes. My hair was all ready hopeless so I brushed it up into a high pony tail and placed liht make up on before heading down. As expected mom was waiting.  
"Am I that obvious?" She asked as I smiled nodding and pulling her into a hug. Everyone was in the car all ready. I climbed into the front with Sam in the middle knowing no matter what i was still going to end up alone tonight and I was right. Mom went dow the boardwalk as we went to check out the rides. However I eventually wandered off on my own everone else not really caeing knowing i did my own thin when it came to it. But tonight i felt a surge, a pull, that I only felt in my dreams as of late ones that meant something but would only get more and more intense leaven you wanting it to be real and never to end. And without even one questioning thought I followed it through the crowed to a little boy on a bench. He was alone and for what ever pocessed me I went to him.

Chapter One: Anya Finding a Friend (Anya POV)  
"Would you mind some company," I asked as the boy looked up in surprise before shyly looking at the ground again as I sat beside him,"I'm Anya, What are you doing here alone?" I asked as he shrugged.  
"Star wanted to go and breethe for a while I just didn't know it would be this long. I'm Laddie, what are you doing here?" He asked as i shrugged myself.  
"I'm not much for crowds and my brothers are very "on their own" kind of people so I just walked around until I got here... I look like a total newbie wannabe huh?" I asked as he giggled at my made up sad face and shook his head. Then I don't know how it happened but when he took my hand something seemed to click as we went all over rideing everything, talking, playing, and just having fun. He lit up my whole week but soon it was time to go and promising each other we'd see each other again the next night a pattern was born. Every night for whole two weeks we met up at the bench going crazy all over it never got old. Tonight I was late as I rushed throught the people bashing into someone just as I saw him waiting.  
"Oh I am so sorry," I rushed before turning quickly and touching his shoulder, "Hey oh!..." He jumped into my arms as I laughed twirling before setting him on his feet, "I just unpacked everything in my room, painted several walls, and suddenly i woke up. Come on we have a night to celebrate," I said as he nodded hopping off and pulling me along as I laughed stummbleing a little. Tonight I wore a white thigh high dress with thin straps, with capree light blue jeans, black shin high boots, and my hair was down. We ran to the stores and bought all the junk food imagined before running all the way to the scary tunnel ride. It was so not worth it but it was hilarious. People looked at s as if we were nuts because they were terrified. I went to go get us some ice cream when I noticed we were being watched.  
"Anya!" Laddie called as I smiled as he jumped up and down by a booth. Forgetting the ice cream I calmly walked over to him aware of the eyes on me. The small boy held up a two set necklace that had our initials as i smiled.  
"Perfect, here," I said paying the man placeing one around his neck before removeing my own diamond one to place on mine to rest to brush my breasts slightly. "Just above our hearts". He nodded hugging me as I laughed standing. We were taking it slow now boh all to aware our time was nearly up. We walked to the parking lot so I could drop him off at his "brothers" bikes. We waited in the crowed watching for anyone of them to show up before he would leave. I smiled at him slightly as he hid his new treasure under his sirt as I noticed I'd be the first to go as Mike and Sam appeared by mom's car. I sighed bendig down to kiss his cheek and hug him. "I heard there's going to be a huge and long meteor shower tomarrow night. I'll meet you at beach so we can see for ourselves. Look at the stars if there isn't and do what people do with clouds and make shapes," I suggested as he nodded eagarly before I stood and went toward the car looking back several times as he wnt to te bike he rode and played with the antenna as I turned back.  
"Back from baby sitting?" Mike teased as I glared mom opened the doors and slid in. Laddie waved slightly as the girl who usualy watches him appeared I waved turning my head not seeing I was still being observed. That night I finishe painting my room and unpacking working even as the sun rose. Before falling into a deep slumber waiting for tomarrow night.


End file.
